She Blinked
by sciencebaby45
Summary: An AU story of the series three episodes Blink. The difference is that Rose is his companion. So, what will end up happen when Rose and the Doctor end up stuck in the past. Will they be okay living the domestic life for a few months? Will Sally Sparrow still save them? Or will they even be transported to the same year?
1. They all Fall Down

**Hey guys! This new story is one I'm really excited about.**

 **Basically, what would happen if Rose was there with the Weeping Angels? Will everything go as planned? Will Sally Sparrow intervene?**

 **This takes place not after the Age of Steel when Mickey stays in the parallel world.**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but it is basically setting everything up!**

They all Fall Down

She blinked.

Fear seized his hearts as he stared in shock at the now empty air that once held Rose Tyler. Of course the one thing she had to do was to blink, ignoring his sudden yell to keep her eyes open. Instead of warning her, it had caused her to blink in surprise, exactly what he wished she wouldn't do.

This shouldn't be happening to him right now. He was the Doctor. He was a Time Lord for God's sake, time shouldn't be something he needed help with. Except that is exactly what he needed at the moment, he needed help.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind for a moment, the Doctor surveyed his surroundings. He was at an abandoned mansion not far outside of London. He and Rose had only investigated the area because Jackie had mentioned that one of her friends had a teenage boy come down here with a group of his friends and never returned. While the Doctor had rambled about how odd it was that Jackie had any friends at all, Rose had asked her mother for the location, ensuring her that they would check it out. He didn't want to agree to investigate, but he didn't know what he would say to Rose if they were left alone together with nothing to distract them. He was a damn coward, that's what he was.

But at first it was good fun, as it always was with Rose Tyler by his side. They had parked the TARDIS outside the creaking gates and, hands aching to latch together, had wandered into the abandoned house with ease. The door was wide open, the dark interior contrasting with the bright morning light that shone outside. It was then that the Doctor should have known it was time to turn around, to not go in there without any clue of what was happening.

But, of course, Rose had other ideas. She proclaimed she heard a creak upstairs and, thinking it was one of the lost boys, had scurried up the stairs with the Doctor right on her heels, wielding his sonic screwdriver like it was a dangerous weapon.

The Doctor had felt something in the air, an energy of time he was not used to feeling on Earth. But still he pushed forwards, suppressing the urge to walk ahead of Rose, as she called out the missing boy's name. When no one responded and they found themselves in an empty room with wallpaper peeling off the walls, everything clicked into place for the Doctor.

There, behind the window that Rose stood in front of stood a horrifying statue. It looked like it hadn't been moved in centuries, though the Doctor knew just how far from the truth that was. The soulless eyes that the Doctor had never had the misfortune of seeing were hidden behind graceful, stone hands.

Remembering how he had automatically opened his mouth and informed Rose not to blink, he had turned around, sure he felt a gust of wind from movement behind him. Sure enough he was right, there stood a weeping angel only inches from him. Well, that sure explained why Rose's face had gone pale.

While he kept his eyes on it, he moved to the side slightly, knowing there was no way he could keep looking at both of the angels. The angel behind Rose was out of his line of sight at the moment, but he was confident it was approaching its prey. It's precious, oblivious prey that the Doctor was praying had the sense to turn around.

It was then that he heard Rose's scream and his stomach twisted in fear. Not caring about his own life at the moment, the Doctor whipped his head over when Rose's scream was cut off and silence filled the room.

All of what had happened replayed in his mind as he stared at the space where Rose should be standing. It had all occurred in a sixteenth of a second. Rose had been gone for that long and he was just standing there wasting precious time thinking.

"Rose," the Doctor gasped, the word involuntarily leaving his mouth. He felt as if he had been running for miles, he couldn't swallow.

Everything was happening so fast, but he also could feel the seconds pass by distinctly and pick up on every detail of the room. He could make out every speck of dust that was flying towards the floor, disturbed by the angels that were quickly making their way towards him. He could hear his blood pumping through his ears, feel goose bumps forming on his trembling hands.

He knew what he had to do. But he only had a few more seconds left.

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor lunged forwards, closing his eyes as his fingers brushed the now soft stone. The same stone that moments ago had touched Rose.

As everything around him twisted as the weeping angel transported him, he only hoped he was right. That by touching the angel that had taken Rose he would be taken to the same time and place as Rose. In the back of his mind, he heard the TARDIS screaming, reminding him that he would be separated from his only way of transportation. If he was wrong and couldn't find Rose, he would be lost.

…

Blinking through the dots that blurred her vision, Rose's breathing quickened. Where the hell was she? Last thing she knew was that she was with the Doctor in that creepy house. He had warned her not to blink, but she had scarcely heard him before everything had disappeared.

"Doctor!" Rose called out, the volume of her voice scratching her shaking vocal cords. "DOCTOR!" she screamed once more, wishing that he would respond like he always did. That he would come running over to her and assure her that everything was alright.

Except no response came. The only noise that answered Rose was a police siren, quickly fading away as the car sped towards someone that wasn't her.

It was then that Rose finally realized where she was standing. She was in a dark alley, all alone. It was cold and wet and she could hear footsteps getting louder, but not see anyone approaching. Gasping in the putrid air, Rose fell to her knees, giving into the dizziness that was threatening to pull her into unconsciousness as she retched up everything she had eaten for breakfast onto the asphalt ground.

 **What do you guys think? Continue? Something you'd like to read?**

 **Let me know if a review!**

 **I love my readers,**

 **Gabrielle**

 **SPOILER:**

 **"Doctor who?" the man asked, crinkling his brow up in confusion as he continued to gaze at Rose. After a moment when Rose didn't respond, he spoke up again, figuring her asking for a doctor wasn't important. "Do you think you need to go to the hospital?"**


	2. The Road Home

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Thank you SO much for your positive feedback, it really helped motivate me in writing further on this story. I really hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Read on!**

The Road Home

The Doctor stumbled to his feet and struggled to regain all his senses. Although he was a time traveler, traveling without a capsule still wasn't something he wished to repeat that often. He had a wicked headache and he was lucky he landed on his feet. And if he was this affected he didn't want to think about how Rose would be faring. Most likely she would be dizzy and disoriented for what could be several hours. He just hoped that she hadn't landed in a way where she hurt herself, he didn't have the TARDIS infirmary to heal her like usual.

Speaking of which, he didn't see a blonde head a few feet away like he expected to see. He thought that she'd be right next to him, complaining about a headache. He turned around, his brow furrowing as he looked for her familiar blonde head. He saw many blondes, but just not the one he wanted.

He had been transported to what appeared to be a rather busy street in the middle of London. He was lucky his sudden appearance hadn't caused panic of any sort to the pedestrians. It seemed to be rush hour on the sidewalk right now, many people giving him a side eye for just standing in the middle of the walk glancing around like a man man. The Doctor frowned, calling out Rose's name once before he realized that it was too loud to do much use. He was without his companion and TARDIS and, judging by the amount of plaid and long haired men, it was probably the late 1960's.

…

Rose woke up with a gasp, preparing to scream for the Doctor again. Right before she opened her eyes she remembered everything that had happened, the stone angels and the empty alley. As her mind raced, she tensed her body up, her eyes remaining closed, trying to come up with a plan.

She could tell she was on a bed, so she had been moved from that dirty alley. However, the question that haunted her was who had found her and where she was right now. In her imagination, it had been the Doctor finding her. He had scooped her up and carried her back into the safety of the TARDIS. And when she opened her eyes she would see the Doctor poking at some strange device, be able to see his face light up when he noticed that she was awake.

"She's awake!" called out a young girl's voice, effectively ending Rose's imaginings of the Doctor saving her. It appeared as if that wasn't the case. She was surrounded by strangers, hopefully not in a prison.

Opening up her eyes, Rose found herself practically nose to nose with a blue eyed girl who she guessed to be around six or seven. But, then again, she was really bad at judging a child's age. "Hi," Rose said stupidly, not knowing what else to say, she wasn't particular fond of kids.

When the girl didn't respond and simply jumped off the bed and ran out of Rose's field of view, Rose finally had the opportunity to figure out where she was. Judging by the wallpaper, she was either in a home that hadn't updated its furnishings in some time, or a horribly outdated hospital. Though, since there was a kid on her chest when she woke up, she assumed the hospital was out.

Before she had a chance to notice much more, Rose heard heavy footsteps coming her direction and sat up. As she did so, she suddenly became very dizzy. Apparently she had hit her head harder than she had thought when she passed out…

"The Doctor," Rose muttered once her head stopped spinning after she had sat up and caught sight of a man in a rather fancy suit enter the room. It was certainly not who she expected to see, she wanted the Doctor to be there. For the angels to be some sort of bad dream. "Where is he?" she asked, her eyes flitting around the room searching for his familiar brown eyes or at least a glimpse of his pinstripes.

"Doctor who?" the man asked, crinkling his brow up in confusion as he continued to gaze at Rose. After a moment when Rose didn't respond, he spoke up again, figuring her asking for a doctor wasn't important. "Do you think you need to go to the hospital and see a doctor?"

"I'm fine," Rose snapped, immediately regretting being so short with the man who was just trying to help her. Though, after traveling with the Doctor, Rose was still rather wary of this stranger who had just happened to find her. It was rather suspicious that he had brought her into his home instead of dropped her off at a hospital. "Who are you?" she asked, deciding she needed to figure out everything she could before she began her search for the Doctor. She needed time to orient herself.

"Richard Harvey," the man answered smoothly, coming to sit down on the edge of the bed. "I'd like to apologize for my daughter barging in here and disturbing you," he explained, the tone of his voice setting something off in Rose's memory. He surely didn't look familiar and she was good at remembering faces. He had a rather thick mustache that drew attention away from his rather large ears that stuck out of his curly, dark hair. His dark brown eyes were flitting around the room, clearly at unease at Rose's silence.

Rose narrowed her eyes, finally deciding that at the moment she would have to trust this man. "Why am I here?" she asked, firing off questions without waiting for an answer. "When is it? Where am I? How did you find me?"

"Whoa," Richard responded with a light chuckle. The smile on his face set Rose on edge. "Let me answer them before you run out of air," he commented before answering. "Well, I'll start out with the basics. It is June 8, 1969 and you are in the middle of London in my townhouse. Do you remember what happened before I found you passed out in an alley all by yourself?"

Knowing her mouth was gaping like a fish, Rose closed her mouth. She was shocked, frozen and unsure of what to do next. How was this even possible? What felt like moments ago it was 2006 and she was checking out an old house with the Doctor. Now she was smack dab in London forty years in the past with the Time Lord nowhere to be seen. "I was walking and felt sick," Rose replied smoothly, swallowing the lump in her throat. She couldn't show her weakness to this man before she knew she could trust him. Her job now was to find out everything she could from him and come up with a plan on how to get back to the Doctor without waiting most of her life to find him again as an old woman.

"Now, I am a doctor, but I decided to take you to my home instead of taking you to the hospital," Richard explained, his great bedside manner finally making sense to Rose. "Besides a slight concussion, your health is perfectly fine," Richard explained as Rose nodded and plastered a fake smile on her face as her mind raced. "I just have a few questions for you to answer."

Just as Rose was about to respond that she felt perfectly fine and thank him for helping her, but that she could go on her own way now, a rather short and plump woman walked into the room. If Rose had been unsure if she was in 1969 before, it was solidified now. The woman's clothes screamed that she lived in a horrible fashion era, the bright yellow plaid of her collared dress clashing terribly with her strawberry blonde hair.

"Sorry to interrupt," the woman said in a pleasant tone, a shy smile on her face. "But I felt bad about having a guest here without introducing myself first," she continued as she walked to the side of Rose's bed. "I'm Lisa, Richard's wife," she said, awkwardly shaking Rose's hand rather limply. "You've already met our six year old daughter Pamela, I'm sorry about her disturbing you," Lisa explained, pausing and fixing Rose with a hard stare. "We don't even know your name…" she seemed to realize in the middle of a thought.

"Rose," she answered automatically, regretting it a moment later when she realized that perhaps she should change her name. But, then again, it would be harder for the Doctor to find her that way. "Smith. Rose Smith," she finally decided, smiling slightly at using the Doctor's alter ego's surname. She bit back a smile, her traitorous mind imagined what her life would be like if she was actually married to the Doctor.

"It's a pleasure, Rose," Lisa responded with a friendly smile, placing a hand on her hip. "Richard says that you are in good health and can leave if you want, but I would love if you stayed for supper."

Rose bit down on her tongue, wondering what she should do. She was used to the Doctor knowing what to say and do in every situation. But, then again, she wasn't completely helpless. Although she had just only recently turned twenty-one, she was positive she knew a lot more about life than her peers. Yes, she could do this on her own.

"That would be much appreciated," Rose answered in a polite voice. She paused, taking another quick glance at the people whose hospitality she was using. "I am quite hungry after everything that happened," Rose paused, wondering how far she could push it. Deciding that this family was already so welcoming, she pushed her luck. "I'm sorry for imposing, but would it be okay for me to spend the night?" she stopped for a moment, a devilish idea developing in her mind. Without pause, Rose continued. After all, it wasn't like the Doctor would ever know. And he was one for long, elaborate stories to talk himself out of a problem. She had learned from his rambles, it was time to test it out. "You see, I don't know how I ended up in the alley away from my husband," Rose explained, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. It felt too real, calling him her husband. "Until I'm able to contact him, I really have nowhere to go."

"You poor thing," Lisa immediately said, her face falling. "Is your husband not at home? What's his name, maybe I know someone who knows him," she offered, pity obvious in her voice.

"John Smith," Rose answered, glad that the name was so common there was no way they could track him down. "We just got married a few months ago," she explained slowly. "And we were actually in the process of moving to London from Scotland, so we don't have any acquaintances in the city. He is out of the country at the moment, you see, he's a doctor and travels around a lot. So, while he was gone, I was staying at a hotel," Rose explained, relieved that she was holding both Lisa's and Richard's rapt attention. "But, judging from the date today apparently is, it is a week after the hotel agreed to house me. And John was going to surprise me when he got back with the new house, so I have no idea where it is," Rose paused, letting the tears that she was holding back about being stuck in the past to the surface. Her story had many holes in it, but maybe no one would care to dig that far into her fake life. "I'm sure he's terrified that he can't find me. And I just need to get my bearings together before I figure out what to do next," Rose finished with a sniff, playing the part of the feeble wife perfectly.

Lisa nodded her head like she understood completely while Richard awkwardly straightened his tie. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to, dear," Lisa offered politely. "Though, I really should go make sure that dinner isn't burning," she finished, nodding once at Rose before quickly evacuating the room with her husband on her heels. "Oh, Richard, give Rose one of my old dresses to put on so she doesn't have to wear those dirty clothes," Rose heard Lisa tell her husband from down the hallway.

With a few moments of peace and quiet, Rose let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. It was terrifying, the thought of having to stay with these strangers because everyone she knew and loved didn't even know of her existence yet. She didn't even know how to build a new life, never thought she would need to.

Just as her heart began to race in anticipation again, Richard entered the room again with the little girl, Pamela, at his heels and shyly watching Rose. She really did feel quite uncomfortable sitting in the bed like she was a sick child. "Thank you so much for your hospitality," Rose exclaimed, wondering how she could repay them. "Would you mind telling me where the loo is so I can get freshened up?"

"First door on the right down the hallway," Richard explained as Rose stood up, crunching up her nose at the mud that seemed to be caked onto her favorite jeans from falling in the alley. "And Lisa's dress is in there if you want to get changed."

Thanking Richard once more, Rose went down the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief when she entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Honestly, the bathroom was rather bare besides the necessities and a red dress that looked like it would fit her. Well, at least it was better than the dress Lisa was wearing now.

Getting undressed to change into the clothes Lisa had loaned to her, Rose suddenly realized something. Her TARDIS key was not around her neck. She had never taken it off ever since the Doctor had offered it to her during the Slitheen attacks. It was so special to her, it reminded her that the Doctor trusted her, that he had asked her twice to come in the TARDIS and travel with him. With it gone, Rose's whole body grew cold.

Could it be? The gnawing thought in the back of her mind? Could it be the truth? Did the Doctor finally decide it was time to get rid of her?

Her mind flew, trying to figure out the moment everything fell apart. Well, that was easy enough. It could very well have been when Sarah Jane came back from his past, or when he left her on a horse for Reinette in France. Or, perhaps, seeing Mikey leave the TARDIS had inspired the Doctor of all the possible ways he could free himself of her presence. She was so stupid, she thought the Doctor cared about her. Thought last night had meant something to him too, but obviously she was bad at reading the signs.

Barely able to suppress the sob that threatened to break through, Rose closed her eyes. She knew it wasn't true. The Doctor would never do that to her. He had promised he wouldn't just drop her off. Something must have gone horribly wrong and now he was working on a way to come get her so they could be together again. Right?

 **What do you think? Sorry it was short, but not a TON happened so far...**

 **How long do you think she'll have to wait? Poor Rose, right?!**

 **Let me know in a review to gain my love,**

 **Gabrielle**

 **SPOILER**

 **"Doctor!" Rose called out, holding back the urge to let go of the little girl's hand and run after the man she dreamed about seeing again. When he didn't stop, Rose took a step forwards and tried again. "Doctor! Turn around!" she cried out as loud as she could.**


	3. Building a Life

**Sorry for the long delay, you know how college is!**

 **Anyhow I have this fic mostly done so expect more updates!**

 **Enjoy...**

Building a Life

"So, Rose, tell us more about yourself," Richard said, causing Rose's gaze to jump away from the corn she had been trailing around her plate. She had attempted to participate in the conversation, but it was hard with everything floating around her mind at the moment.

"Umm," Rose mumbled, wondering what she should actually say. Who knows what she could say to get herself into trouble back in the past, the last thing she wanted to do was create a paradox. So, she decided to tell them something she had never said before, as no one could bring that back to her. "I actually worked in a shop when I was younger," she admitted, hoping that was socially acceptable for a woman in this era. "But then I met…" she paused for a moment, biting her tongue to stop herself from saying the Doctor. "John and I always traveled about a lot so I obviously haven't had to work. I'm just scared that I'll have to go back to working at a shop and I hated it," she explained in a quiet voice, trying to get her eyes to fill with tears for dramatic effect.

Rose felt sort of bad for manipulating this family into thinking she was a fragile little girl who couldn't do anything for herself, but not enough to change her act. It was quite easy to play. After all, they found her passed out in an alley by herself having 'lost some memories' and completely alone in London. She just wondered if it was reasonable to lose someone in London in the 60's. She assumed it was reasonable. After all, she didn't have any acquaintances because she had just moved here, she didn't know where exactly she lived, and there were no cell phones around. So far, she couldn't pick anything out of her clever ploy that she couldn't quickly explain away.

"You said your husband was a doctor, can't you go to the hospital and find out where he is?" Lisa asked, leaning forwards in her chair and ignoring how Pamela had just hid some corn under her plate so she wouldn't have to eat the vegetable before she got dessert.

Shaking her head, Rose kept her gaze downwards as she answered the question. "He…he doesn't really work at a specific hospital," Rose explained, actually surprising herself with how quickly she was coming up with this story. "Gets hired for special projects, that's why we travel around so much."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Richard announced, his hand reaching out as if to touch Rose before he changed his mind and placed his hand back in his lap. "He'll be looking for you as well and the city isn't that large. Might take a few days, but you won't be alone forever."

Rose smiled, hoping Richard was right. Although, she knew how much more complicated this was than Richard thought it was. Not only did the Doctor not know where she was, but he also had no idea _when_ she was.

"I was wondering if either of you knew anywhere that I could get a job?" Rose asked, knowing she would need some sort of income until the Doctor came to find her. Well, _if_ the Doctor came back for her.

"I know the bank that I work at is looking for a new secretary," Richard answered after a moment of hesitation. "They haven't put the ad out to the public yet, but I could put in a good word for you and you could interview."

Eyes wide, Rose quickly nodded. She could do that, right? She knew how to work a computer in the 21st century, surely she would be more than capable here. Plus, she had always been a fast typist when she had been forced to practice in grammar school. "That would be so helpful," Rose remarked with a wide smile. "I have no idea how I could repay you for all your hospitality."

"Actually, I have another proposition," Richard continued without looking at his wife for confirmation. "You see, we had a tenant in an extra room in our home until a couple months ago. We really didn't realize how much we relied on them for their rent until now and we've been looking for another renter," Richard paused, looking at his wife who was smiling, a sign to continue. "And, though you may not even have to live here that long, we would love to have you rent the room yourself."

"If you wouldn't mind helping me out so much…" Rose muttered, wondering if this family was too nice to be true. "I would love to take you up on your offer," she answered. "And if I find John before the monthly rent is due I'll make sure to pay you in full."

Just as Lisa was about to open her mouth, Lisa yet out a yelp a moment after her daughter. Apparently bored by the conversation, the little girl had decided it was a great time to blow bubbles into her milk with a straw. And, of course, she had managed to dump the full glass of chocolate milk right onto her lap.

As Rose watched Pamela squirm in her cold seat, she stifled a lap. Now this family seemed a bit more human. Though the only thing that bothered her was that Richard wasn't helping his wife or daughter, but was instead still smiling at her, a stranger he had agreed to let live in his house.

…

A week later and Rose was already beginning to wonder if this is what the rest of her life was going to be like. In all honestly, it wasn't horrendous, but she didn't want this either. No, she wanted a life with the Doctor. She wanted to travel the stars with him, save as many people and planets as she could. At one point, she had believed she would be in the TARDIS for the rest of her life. But now she knew that couldn't actually happen. Seeing Sarah Jane and knowing the woman knew she would be left by the Doctor the same way she had been left in Aberdeen.

Still, the Doctor had insisted that she was different. That, for some reason Rose couldn't comprehend, she was different and he wouldn't leave her without a goodbye. That, if she wanted to, he would let her stay with him. And, for a glorious moment, Rose had believed that. When the Doctor had wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they drove away in the back of Sarah Jane's car after their 'discussion' outside of the little café, she had been confident. She had burrowed closer to him, acting like she was cold, and rested her head against his shoulder as she discretely breathed in his distinctive scent that she secretly claimed was the smell of pure time. She had even had the audacity to feel proud about how Sarah Jane's eyes had narrowed with jealously, sure she was more important to him than she ever was.

But then she got to really know the woman the Doctor used to travel with and felt horrible for ever thinking such a thing. She was clever, much more so than Rose could ever be, and still she wasn't enough for the Doctor. If he left Sarah Jane, what hope did Rose really have?

And then Rose had to watch the Doctor fall in love with someone else in front of her eyes. It had only been a matter of a few hours, but Reinette had managed to achieve what Rose had been struggling to do for almost a year. It was then that Rose realized how small she truly was in the Doctor's eyes.

And, as sad as it was to admit, Rose didn't need to try all that hard to play the lonely, feeble girl who had just been dumped by her husband. That truth terrified Rose.

"Over here!" Pamela announced, pulling on Rose's hand towards the other direction. Since she just started her job as a secretary yesterday, she had spent most of the week playing with the little girl. Which is why Pamela had thrown a fit and declared that Rose was going to go on a walk with her after school on Friday.

Rose rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged behind the girl in the bright red dress. She really did enjoy spending time with Pamela. Unlike the cousins Rose had been forced to babysit, Pamela usually listened to instructions and loved getting attention from her.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked when Pamela came to an abrupt stop, her blue eyes filling with excitement as she gazed down the street. As far as Rose could tell, they were just on a busy street in the middle of London when they were supposed to go to the neighborhood park.

"The toy store," Pamela answered with an eye roll, acting like the answer was the most obvious one in the world. "There is a doll who looks like me," Pamela explained as she began to walk again, her grip on Rose's hand tightening as the crowd of people around them increased.

"That's interesting," Rose remarked, not necessarily paying attention as Pamela explained the exact dress she would want the little doll she wanted for her birthday to wear.

Instead, Rose was trying to figure out how long it would take to make enough money to pay rent as well as go shopping for a new wardrobe so she wouldn't have to wear Lisa's old dresses anymore. It really was hard to get to a different era without a wallet full of money or the Doctor's sonic to get money from machines. In fact, there was a lot of items that Rose kept on realizing that she needed if she wanted to stop borrowing them from the Harvey family.

Rose felt a tug on her arm and glanced down, realizing that Pamela had stopped in front of the infamous toy store. However, something else had just caught Rose's eyes. It looked like the Doctor's coat. And it was going the opposite direction.

"Doctor!" Rose called out, holding back the urge to let go of the little girl's hand and run after the man she dreamed about seeing again. When he didn't stop, Rose took a step forwards and tried again. "Doctor! Turn around!" she cried out as loud as she could.

Apparently hearing her, the man turned around and Rose's heart froze. This wasn't the Doctor. He was just a stranger who happened to wear a similar coat. Looking down in embarrassment, Rose pushed Pamela into the toy store, not wanting to feel the stranger's gaze on her any longer.

Trying not to think, Rose immersed herself into entertaining Pamela. She didn't want to think about the possibility that she would never see the Doctor again. She had been so sure in that moment, her heard had been racing and she could already imagine how the Doctor would pick her up into a tight hug when he saw her.

But that hadn't happened and she was still stuck in 1969 without the Doctor.

 **So what do you guys think? Any guesses? Comments?**

 **Let me know if a review and I will reward you with more words...that counts, right?**


End file.
